Missing Scene
by Plagioclase
Summary: This is a missing scene from the episode You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party. Oneshot. Sublte hints of Loliver. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters.

Author's note: Hey y'all, this is supposed to be a missing scene from the episode You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party. My original idea for this piece was actually a smut but somehow it evolved into this. Funny, its usually the other way around. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy.

"Next time your under the bed," Oliver whimpered as he tried to bend his fingers.

"I can't be under the bed," Lilly replied snidely, "I'm the girl so I have to be in Miley's bed."

"I doubt my impression of her could be any worse than yours," Oliver said, still trying to bend his fingers.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Besides, your not supposed to be in here." Lilly gave him a slight push, as if to send him on his way but Oliver merely shrugged her off and continued bending and relaxing his fingers, making pained expressions. "It could not have hurt that bad," Lilly said, looking from his hand to his face.

"How would you know?" Oliver retorted, "It wasn't your hand that was stepped on."

"Because I'm not a wimp," Lilly said, looking smug.

"Hey, I'm not a wimp either," Oliver said defensively, "He was just heavy." Lilly smiled; although she would never admit it, and more often than not acted annoyed by Oliver's antics, she really found them rather endearing. Even when she knew Oliver back in preschool, he had been rather…goofy. She could still remember the time he was supposed to say the Gettysburg Address in front of the whole class. He'd been really nervous, stuttering through the first few lines, before he gave up and went into his whole fruit fly thing. _What the heck was he even doing carrying around those oranges anyways?_ Lilly thought to herself.

It was true that she and Oliver fought every once in awhile, but for the most part, they were about as close as two friends could be. Sometimes she even caught herself thinking of Oliver as a closer friend than Miley, a better friend perhaps.

Lilly loved Miley to death, make no mistake, she was the sister Lilly had never had. Miley, however, did tend to be a bit bossy at times though, and frequently got Lilly into some rather dicey and/or embarrassing situations. Still Lilly loved being Miley's friend. Despite the minor ego and temporary bouts of self-absorbed behavior, Miley was very kind and caring, and always tried to do the right thing, even if it would embarrass her in the end. Not too mention getting go with her to Hannah concerts and see all of those celebrities. But…it was different with Oliver.

Lilly and Oliver didn't see eye to eye on everything, but that was more often the result of him being a guy and her being a girl. He could no more understand why she squealed at a pair of 'cute' shoes than she could understand why he got that glazed look every time he saw food. _The doughnut. Oh, glazed…doughnut…glazed doughnut. Ha, I made a funny._ Oliver seemed much more…here I am, take me or leave me, much more honest, at least when dealing with her and Miley. She had seen him do any number of very stupid things to try and impress other pretty girls that he saw. It got rather embarrassing sometimes, especially when he started using those stupid nicknames of his. But with her at least, she always felt that he was being honest and genuine. Lilly liked that.

Lilly watched as Oliver continued to flex his fingers, acting as though they were very tender and stiff, whimpering every so often. "Oh, here, you big baby," Lilly said leaning forward and taking his hand in hers, "You're not doing it right."

"And your some sort of expert on fixing broken fingers?" Oliver shot back.

Lilly gave him a look, "They're not broken, you baby," Lilly curled his fingers over and then drew them out straight again, "I thought guys were supposed to be tough anyways."

"Hey, I am tough," Oliver said, suddenly sounding very insulted, Lilly wasn't fooled, "You remember when I got into that poison oak on that school field trip?"

"Yeah," Lilly replied, "We all got into it while tying to pull that prank on Amber and Ashley, so what?"

"Well," Oliver said, "I handled it the best out of the three of us. So that's proof that I'm tough."

Lilly gave Oliver a flat look, "Your mom was waiting on you hand and foot the whole time, and you took the longest out of the three of us to come back to school afterwards," Lilly deadpanned.

"Well," Oliver said, stuttering as he tried to come up with an excuse, "Th-That's just because I had a worse case of it than either of you."

Lilly raised an eyebrow at that, "Yeah, sure," she said, "That's exactly what it was. Mm-hmm."

Oliver scowled at her as she began to knead the palm of his hands with her thumbs. Oliver paused for a moment to watch Lilly work. As he watched her try to massage away any of the lingering pain in his hand, Oliver realized that he had never seen Lilly acting so gentle before, so tender. Despite the seeming indifference of her attitude, she was being very careful not to hurt him or cause any additional pain, not that it had really hurt that much to begin with, he had just been being goofy.

Lilly paused for a moment to tuck her hair behind her ear before continuing to attend to his 'injury'. _Wow…_ As Oliver looked at Lilly, he began to realize he had never really appreciated just how beautiful she was, or all of the hard work she put into her appearance. _It's really paid off,_ Oliver thought, remembering the weird, blue facemask she had been wearing earlier that evening. She didn't wear a lot of make up or anything like that, that wasn't Lilly's style, but she certainly did take some pride in her appearance.

He had always thought it was such a waste of time for Lilly and Miley to spend all the time that they did getting their nails done, or their hair done, or…whatever else they got done done, but as Oliver looked at Lilly, he couldn't help but feel that maybe he had been wrong. How much work did they put into their hair everyday, choosing their clothes, doing their make up, and he never complimented them on it, the most he might do was criticize their 'obsession' with their appearance. He wondered for a moment how that must make them feel, to go through all of that hard work, just to have someone put them down about it or not even acknowledge that they did anything at all. _Whoa, it's getting a little heavy in here;_ Oliver shook his head to clear his thoughts, but still resolving to try and do better in the future.

"You okay," Lilly asked, looking at him, "You've been kinda quite. I was starting to get worried. You weren't trying to think again were you?"

"No," Oliver said quickly.

"Good, because you remember what happened last time," Lilly chided, "Miley and I wound up handcuffed together and nearly ruined-"

"Alright, alright," Oliver said, "I know, you guys were stuck together for three weeks. Can't a person make a mistake," Oliver finished with a pout.

Lilly smiled again, "Still, it was kind of sweet, when you think about it." At Oliver's confused look, she elaborated. _Doughnut._ "You were so worried about Miley and I fighting that you tried to make us resolve our fight by sticking us together until we solved it. It's kind of sweet that you were so worried about our friendship."

Oliver shifted uncomfortably, "Actually, I just didn't want Miley to drag me away to that salon place again."

Lilly saw through that cover up, but decided not to press the issue, she would have some more fun instead, at Oliver's expense of course. "Admit it, you liked being pampered there, didn't you?" Lilly said with a smirk.

"N-No," Oliver shifted again, "It's just, doing all that girly stuff, I don't know, started to mess with my head. I started to think weird thoughts, disturbing thoughts, girly thoughts."

"I'm sure the experience of having any thoughts at all going through your head would have been weird enough, let alone them being girly thoughts."

"Hey," Oliver shouted in protest.

Giggling Lilly said, "It kind of reminds me of the time I got you to let me wax your eyebrows." Oliver blanched at that, "You know, Miley has some-"

"Oh no," Oliver said, "Once was enough! Never again! You girls may get into inflicting pain on yourselves, but I don't."

"Well, maybe I could just do your nails then," Lilly turned Oliver's hand over in hers.

"No, no, no," Oliver said trying to tug his hand away, but Lilly wouldn't let go.

"Please, Oliver," Lilly put on a little pout.

"No way," Oliver said finally getting his hand free, and promptly falling to floor with a thud. They both froze for a minute to listen.

"Be more careful," Lilly scolded, "He's gonna come back up here."

"Me, you're the one making all the noise," at that moment Oliver's stomach let out a loud growl. Oliver scowled as Lilly descended into a fit of giggles, which only stopped when her stomach also let out a low growl. Lilly turned a lovely shade of pink as a grin split Oliver's face.

"Shut up," Lilly said, cutting Oliver off.

"Now, what do we do?" Oliver asked, "We're both hungry and Miley and Jackson aren't gonna be home for hours."

Lilly thought for a moment, "Oh, I know. I'll climb down Miley's ladder and distract Mr. Stewart while you sneak into the kitchen and grab some food."

Oliver looked doubtful, "Why would you becoming over this late at night? Especially since Miley is grounded?"

"Duh," Lilly was stuck for a moment before she spied a pen and pad on Miley's nightstand. "I know, I'll tell him my uncle wants his autograph," Lilly said, looking rather pleased with the cover story she had come up with.

Oliver looked on for a few seconds more before saying, "Yeah, that ought to work."

"Hush, I didn't hear you come up with anything," Lilly said, throwing aside the sheets and finding her clothes where she had hidden them, and going into the bathroom to change.

Sighing, Oliver raised himself from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, "This is never gonna work."

Read and review, please.


End file.
